


惡魔蛋糕

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Food Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「嗨，天使，不知道你要來。」克羅里道，睡意闌珊著，舒服地伸展著四肢讓阿茲拉斐爾的手能夠恣意地探索他的身體。「你又睡過頭了。」「胡說，我只瞇了一下下。」「親愛的，你睡過了我們的下午茶約會。喏，你看，現在已經晚上七點了。」阿茲拉斐爾有些埋怨似地柔聲道，雙手離開了克羅里大腿，改成用他不符合外表而意外靈巧的手指梳著克羅里睡亂的頭髮。「真糟糕。」克羅里嘆了一聲，引頸向阿茲拉斐爾索吻，一雙沾染著茶香的唇果真覆上了他的。「我該怎麼補償你呢？」





	惡魔蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blonly801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/gifts).

> 給老千（Plurk: @blonly801801）的點文<3

_ 克羅里知道自己在作夢。 _

_ 作夢是一項很美妙的能力，他想。 _

_ 克羅里回到了伊甸園，躺在柔軟的草地上，露水微微潤濕著他的黑色長袍。他永遠不會忘記第一次來到伊甸的感覺，四處芬芳清逸，數百種數千種尚未命名的花朵同時綻放，引來各種蜂與鳥與蝴蝶，富饒又飽滿著生命。克羅里覺得這種感覺很新鮮，和地獄截然不同，和他墮落前截然不同。 _

_ 克羅里側躺在草地上、樹蔭下，腳趾輕觸著池塘的水面。 _

_ 一尾白色的水蛇從柔軟的藻荇中鑽出，朝著克羅里吐著粉色的蛇信。克羅里不記得這條水蛇，但他讓牠爬上自己的腳踝，溼潤的鱗片摩挲著那裡脆弱的皮膚。牠沿著他身體的線條攀爬，從足踝來到了小腿，接著是膝蓋以及膝蓋後側那一片軟肉，鑽進他的袍子附著他的大腿內側攀爬。 _

_ 夢中克羅里驚喘一聲，那條水蛇絕對遊蕩到了牠不該遊蕩的地方。他伸手試著哄出那尾頑皮的傢伙，卻找不到那帶著舒服涼意的爬蟲生物，而是—— _

一隻手，一隻手正循著一種曖昧的軌跡撫摸著他的大腿。

「嗨，天使，不知道你要來。」克羅里道，睡意闌珊著，舒服地伸展著四肢讓阿茲拉斐爾的手能夠恣意地探索他的身體。

「你又睡過頭了。」

「胡說，我只瞇了一下下。」

「親愛的，你睡過了我們的下午茶約會。喏，你看，現在已經晚上七點了。」阿茲拉斐爾有些埋怨似地柔聲道，雙手離開了克羅里大腿，改成用他不符合外表而意外靈巧的手指梳著克羅里睡亂的頭髮。

「真糟糕。」克羅里嘆了一聲，引頸向阿茲拉斐爾索吻，一雙沾染著茶香的唇果真覆上了他的。「我該怎麼補償你呢？」

「我從紫羅蘭蛋糕坊那裡帶回了一整片惡魔蛋糕，克羅里，我們一起吃吧。」

「可是我不喜歡蛋糕。」克羅里輕輕的蹙起眉來，事實上他從來不如阿茲拉斐爾那樣喜愛攝取人類的食物，任何人類的食物除了含酒精以及咖啡因的飲料。

「噢，_ 你會喜歡的， _親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾雀躍地說，聽起來一點也不像一個下午茶約會被放鴿子的人。「睜開眼睛，親愛的？」

那雙令人眷戀的手離開了克羅里亂糟糟的頭髮，接著床邊傳來了紙張摩擦的窸窣，以及金屬碰撞瓷器那樣清脆的聲響。_ 噢，他的天使是來真的， _克羅里誇張地又嘆了一口氣，挪動著仍然殘留甜美睡意的身軀，讓自己靠著一個又一個鵝絨枕頭舒服地坐在床的正中央，輕輕提起眼皮透過隙縫觀察著阿茲拉斐爾的背影。

他的愛人褪下了心愛的夾克以及西服背心，米色與茶色的布料整齊地垂掛在椅背上，那張大抵是被阿茲拉斐爾從書房挪到了臥室的椅子。空氣中確實有巧克力的氣味，濃郁芳醇，帶了點烤箱裡的餘溫。克羅里這時才真正想起了被他睡過去的下午茶之約，還有那塊阿茲拉斐爾望之垂涎已久的惡魔蛋糕，他肯定是不惜動用奇蹟也要讓自己購得一整塊。

「嘿，天使。」克羅里開口喚。

「嗨，你這個愛遲到的壞惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾轉過身坐上了床沿，藍眼如深邃的湖水閃爍著柔軟的波光，手拿著一只叉子弄了一小塊三角形狀的惡魔蛋糕。「張嘴，親愛的？」

想當然爾，克羅里可是不疑有他的為他的天使張了嘴，舌頭乖順地將蛋糕捲入口腔，牙齒細細地嚼碎那一塊口感有點陌生的食物。惡魔蛋糕不愧對它的名稱，即使對於他甜味不甚敏感的蛇類味覺亦嚐起來十分濃郁，溼潤飽滿，巧克力的甜味摻混著一絲柑橘類怡人的酸韻，綿密扎實的糖霜則有一點鹹香，完美中和了焦糖甜膩的口味。

克羅里不禁悶哼了一聲，快樂的化學物質在他的血管中滲漏，像是親吻阿茲拉斐爾一樣。

「你喜歡嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾低聲問，他並沒有讓叉子離開克羅里的口腔，嗓音如同那蛋糕上頭的焦糖海鹽糖霜。

「我比較喜歡你，天使。」克羅里回應，撒嬌著，他知道他的天使對此一舉特別沒轍，很快的他就會忘記被爽約的不愉快事件。他讓他的舌頭在叉子上頭多停留一會兒，認真地舔舐著每一根叉齒間的縫隙，目光沒有一刻離開阿茲拉斐爾的臉。

「是嗎。」阿茲拉斐爾道，這時才抽走了叉子切下了比方才那塊稍大的蛋糕。

「真的。我沒有說謊，天使。」

「嗯，我需要你脫下你的睡衣，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾說，藍眼睛裡的神色不能在更認真了。

_ 噢，他的天使是真的來真的， _克羅里被挑起了興致，伸手解開了黑色絲綢睡衣的一排釦子，一面繼續張嘴讓阿茲拉斐爾繼續餵他惡魔蛋糕。空氣裡飄散著巧克力芳香的分子，以及性愛的味道，黑暗、濃郁，甜美又帶著辛辣、微酸、微鹹的韻味，充滿了暗示性，就如同那塊溼潤而扎實的惡魔蛋糕一樣。

阿茲拉斐爾喜歡美食，他也喜歡美好的性愛，克羅里知道。

克羅里伸展著脖頸展露那一塊待愛人探索的肌膚微微張著的嘴唇接納了阿茲拉斐爾再度送入他口中的惡魔蛋糕。他可以感覺到那些蛋糕越來越大塊，從只有半截小指大逐漸演變成需要認真地展開他的下顎咀嚼，一些糖霜沾到了他的鼻尖以及唇邊，蛋糕渣滾落他光裸的胸膛。

「克羅里，你吃得亂七八糟的。」阿茲拉斐爾佯裝地責備道，俯身用舌頭舔去落在他鎖骨凹陷處的巧克力碎屑，濕軟的器官在克羅里滾燙的皮膚上逗留的時間不必要地長。_ 該死，這裡頭的空氣什麼時候變得如此燠熱？ _ 像是仲夏時節那樣使他紅透了臉頰，汗水密佈他慾望高漲的軀體另他蠢動難耐地扭著腰。但是阿茲拉斐爾不允許他如此的行為，那雙手完美地貼和了克羅里腰部的線條，手指捏著他的肌肉以及精細的骨骼，叉子冰冷的尖端略微地陷入他肋骨與肋骨之間的縫隙，一個威脅或者警告： _ 更多、更多、更多。 _

那只靈巧的舌舔過他的胸膛，來到克羅里的乳尖，不經任何允許地用軟濡的舌尖繞著那塊深色的圓暈打轉。克羅里吐出一聲低吟，_ 非自願的罪惡的聲音， _他緊揪著漆黑床單的手指以及扭成弓形的脊椎，欲望的浪潮牽制著他使得他無法上岸，逐漸被推向肉體快感的中心。

舌頭舔吮，雙唇熱吻，門齒囁咬著留下排列成彎月型的紅痕，_ 克羅里知道那肯定會留下痕跡。 _他隨時可以動用力量使得自己的皮膚完好無暇，但他不願意，寧可隔天仍然炫耀著阿茲拉斐爾留下來的印記。

克羅里半閉著眼睛，一手梳進愛人的一頭淡金色捲髮，迎接式地敞開雙腿容納仍然衣衫完整的阿茲拉斐爾，感覺到自己的陰莖在寬鬆的褲襠裡頭興奮地勃起，隨機地藉著他們的動作獲得甜美的摩擦。呻吟從他的口中湧出，在臥室的每一寸平面上跳動迴盪——他絕對不是一個安靜的床伴，絲毫沒有顧忌地讓他的愛人知道他有多麼享受如此對待。

「嗯，我喜歡他們用的巧克力。」阿茲拉斐爾嘴離開的克羅里胸前的敏感處，嘴唇更顯潮紅、被唾液潤濕得晶晶亮亮的，藍眼睛直視著克羅里。

_ 阿茲拉斐爾至今仍未墮落，絕對是世界上最難以理解的謎題。 _

_ 去祂的造物主及祂不可言說的計畫。 _

「來，再為我吃一口，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾一手拿著叉子朝向又一塊甜膩的糕點，另一手滑至克羅里的腰際扯下他的絲綢睡褲。克羅里依舊乖順地張嘴，迫不及待地蹭下自己的睡褲將其踢至床底。

「沒有內褲？你真的是一個壞惡魔，親愛的。」

克羅里沒有言語地呻吟，雙唇含著叉子，滿口的蛋糕脹得他幾乎無法咀嚼，唾液自嘴角流出。阿茲拉斐爾偏著頭露出一個_ 非常天使 _的微笑，用拇指替他抹去那一道溼潤的痕跡。

「你知道，因為今天你睡過頭了，所以我只好自己去逛街。」阿茲拉斐爾道，跪在克羅里的雙腿間，手掌撫過他精實的臀部後捏了下大腿內側的嫩肉，最後停留在他的胯下；他沒有握住克羅里的陰莖後套弄著替他紓解，僅僅用著手掌按摩似地推壓那裡充血勃發的性器，刺激遊走在恰好足夠的狹細界線上。「你知道，加百列——」

「_ 別在這個時候提到那個名字，天使。 _」

「加百列最近特別著迷於……_ 情色書刊 _ ，你知道的。」阿茲拉斐爾自顧自地說著，伸出了手指輕摳著克羅里滲出前液的柱頂。「所以我決定深入研究那些情色書刊。 _ 多讀書是好事，親愛的，別這樣看著我。 _你知道，我想要試試新的東西，所以我趁你不在的時候去買了點東西……」

克羅里一直忽略了蛋糕盒旁邊那個豪不起眼、一點暗示性也沒有的牛皮紙袋。只見阿茲拉斐爾愉悅地探進那裡頭，不一會兒便拿出了——

「_ 你一定是在和我開玩笑。 _ 」克羅里頓時覺得雙頰漲紅，每個音節都摻雜著蛇的嘶嘶聲，看著他的天使手裡捧著一只豔紅色的前列腺刺激器和一個看起來像是潤滑油的深琥珀色塑膠罐。「 _ 性愛玩具和潤滑劑？ _」

「那是巧克力口味的，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾看起來有些被冒犯似的蹙著眉頭。

「_ 看在撒旦和祂該死的狗屎爛蛋的份上，阿茲拉斐爾！ _」

克羅里覺得自己更加赤裸，全身的神經像是著了火一樣；他有些失焦的眼望著阿茲拉斐爾手上粗大飽滿的玩具，那_ 該死的 _想像力又一股腦地往火上澆油助長著火勢越燒越烈。

阿茲拉斐爾的輕笑聲彷彿由遠方傳來，在性慾的濾鏡之下模糊飄忽。克羅里軟著身子，雙腿無法使喚地開敞著，讓他的愛人往他的腰臀下殿了幾塊枕頭，隨後探進了一根、兩跟包覆著潤滑劑的手指替他的後穴擴張。

氣味爭先恐後地灌入克羅里的鼻腔。汗水、唾液、性愛的體液以及費洛蒙，奶油、焦糖、濃重的黑巧克力混合著另一種更為人工而滑膩的甜味劑在他的腿間擴散，抹進他的身體裡、皮膚上，沾溼了他陰部捲曲的毛髮滴在了臀部底下的枕頭上、被單上。阿茲拉斐爾仔細地替他擴張，一如往常地專注於不使克羅里疼痛受傷，一面技巧純熟地避開埋在腸壁之下的敏感腺體；克羅里只得緊攥著手掌底下的絲綢，阻止自己的觸摸提早結束這樣狂喜的官能饗宴。

「親愛的？」

「_ 嘶嘶嘶……天、嘶……天使……！ _」

「你準備好了。」阿茲拉斐爾點了點頭，用的是肯定句。

克羅里_ 聽見 _他往刺激器上擠了過多的潤滑液，另一波甜膩的氣息再度淹沒了他的嗅覺。接著他感覺到一個低於體溫的圓潤物體抵在他一張一縮的穴口，在那裡試探地逗留了最漫長的幾秒鐘後一股腦地插進他的身體裡。

_ 克羅里知道自己發出了一聲綿長的、一點也不人類的尖叫。 _

那東西過長又過粗了，_ 比阿茲拉斐爾的性器長個好幾公分、比他那兒還要飽滿粗壯， _紅色的矽膠表面布滿了一粒一粒的突起，如同一股電流地刺激著克羅里的前列腺，撐開腸道裡的皺褶擠出一股黏滑的液體，還有一小塊延伸的部份恰好壓在肛門與陰囊之間的敏感處上。

阿茲拉斐爾以吻封住了克羅里的聲響。

他們之間空氣稀薄，吻得暈頭轉向，克羅里深信自己瀕臨窒息。於是他無神注意阿茲拉斐爾的手探向他的股溝，在按摩器的底座亂摸一陣，接著_ 按下開關 _。

克羅里張闔著嘴唇卻無法汲取一點空氣，像隻離水的魚在乾燥的地面瀕死掙扎。他腸道裡頭的塑膠怪物甦醒了，_ 祝福人類和他們叫做電池的發明， _嗡嗡的機械聲響呼應著他體內殘忍的震動，一下又一下的撞擊他的前列腺，比阿茲拉斐爾更粗暴地肏著他的腸道。他無法呼吸，翻吊著眼白看不見任何東西，快感如花火在他的肉驅裡頭肆虐，像一頭野獸撕扯著他的理智。他的哭喊沒有意義，試著闔上大腿、用手遮擋隨著下腹抽搐而一彈一晃的性器，試著保留一點尊嚴卻無果，被阿茲拉斐爾遙遠的安撫聲響哄著、拉開自己的膝蓋使股間漲紅的嫩肉完全暴露在他的天使的窺視下，看著那野蠻的龐然大物進出他的穴口。

讓他維持著這個姿勢，阿茲拉斐爾潛下身，用拇指掰開克羅里的臀肉。接著他伸舌舔向那圈緊緊含住玩具的肌肉，體液混合著人造的巧克力香氣發出了溼潤而淫靡的聲響。

_ 克羅里呻吟著射了，精液噴濺他的下腹以及胸膛。 _

「克羅里、克羅里、克羅里……」阿茲拉斐爾沙啞的聲音重複吟誦著他的名字。克羅里無力回應，那根粗大的玩具仍然在他高潮過後過於敏感的後穴裡頭震動抽插，半軟的性器仍然不時吐出白濁的體液。他吐著舌頭，舌尖分岔如蛇，犬齒所在之處變得更加銳利，喉嚨裡頭發不出半點人類的聲響。

「你好完美。」天使誠心讚歎著，拾起被打落一旁的叉子，又取了一塊惡魔蛋糕往克羅里無法合攏的嘴裡送。

克羅里含著叉子呻吟，身體被一波強而有力的抽搐挾持，腿部肌肉緊繃、腳趾捲曲，渾身像是抽筋一樣劇烈疼痛。他搞不清楚自己是不是又射了，吞嚥至一半的蛋糕被他的舌頭推出口腔落在劇烈起伏的胸膛上，被阿茲拉斐爾啣去，仔細地舔淨皮膚上黏著的碎屑。

克羅里覺得自己渾身污穢：_ 汗水、精液、潤滑劑以及惡魔蛋糕。 _

「_ 阿茲、阿茲拉斐爾…… _」

克羅里無法組織完整的句子，但阿茲拉斐爾算是聽懂了。

「馬上、馬上，親愛的。」他的愛人用拇指指腹抹去克羅里臉頰上的兩行淚水，聲音柔軟安撫。仍然衣衫整齊的他開始解開自己扣字、皮帶、拉鍊，一件一件褪去自己剩下的衣物，仔細折好與夾克與西裝背心放在一起，最後才回到床上、回到克羅里的腿間，伸手攬住身體因快感而劇烈顫抖的惡魔。

阿茲拉斐爾抽出在克羅里的後穴裡震動不歇的玩具，立刻以自己硬得發疼的肉柱取代。

他抱著克羅里、陰莖在愛人的屁股裡頭抽插，溼潤的內裡緊緊包覆著他。克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾的耳邊發出一連串人類語言理解的嘶叫聲，_ 咒罵、驚呼、疼痛、快感， _全部混雜在一起形成專屬阿茲拉斐爾的咒語，使他的愛人更加賣力的擺動腰部，性器在滾燙的穴道裡頭抽送掠奪，奪取、壓榨他的性慾、他的快感。

括約肌在那粗大的肉柱周遭倏地收緊，無可控制的，克羅里知道他又要被逼上另一波高潮的浪頂。但是他不知道自己的敏感的身體是否能夠承受，_ 他甚至不知道自己是不是還能夠射得出來。 _ 阿茲拉斐爾的節奏越來越不規律，動作愈失原有的計畫性而愈趨近於動物的本能，飽滿的囊袋拍打著他一片溼黏的臀部，克羅里知道他也快射了， _ 只需要再一點、再一點、再一點什麼—— _

阿茲拉斐爾最後一下狠狠撞在克羅里被蹂躪的前列線上，隨後釋放在他癱軟的身體裡頭，來不及容納的精液溢出紅腫的穴口。

克羅里的陰莖躺在他的小腹上，跳動抽搐著，無力地泌出一股接近透明的液體卻再也射不出任何東西，不久後便累得昏睡了過去。

_ 此後克羅里不再如以前一樣排斥阿茲拉斐爾如此喜愛的甜食，卻也沒有學會準時的美德。 _

**Author's Note:**

> 我其實不知道自己寫了什麼（扶額）  
希望大家喜歡（羞）
> 
> Plurk: @Yanai_Inori


End file.
